HetaOni
by CookieChanOfficial
Summary: A deserted house in the mountains, about three hours on foot from the world summit place, no one knows how long it's been there, or who has lived in it. Rumor has it that it is haunted... Based on the original game Ao Oni, no pairings, I do not own any of this except for the detailed story
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Welcome to my HetaOni fic! It's been so long since I last wrote, I thought it'd be nice to write up a new fic, maybe find some new readers in the process. I love all you beautiful people so I hope my new obsession with HetaOni pleases you~ I hope you enjoy~)**

A squeal rang through the darkness. There is a creature, in the form of a mochi, who has become imprisoned in the blackened manor. As another helpless squeal is followed by violent banging on a door, the mochi creature struggled to escape. But he wasn't able to before he was met with certain doom…

…

A deserted house in the mountains, about three hours on foot from the world summit place. No one knows how long it's been there, or who has lived in it. Rumor has it that it is… haunted… 

There is one other rule.

Never enter the mansion.

You will not escape.  
…

"Ve~ It's really here~!" An excited Italian hopped up and down, swinging his arms with a big smile on his face.

The Axis Powers, consisting of Germany, Japan and Italy, accompanied by the always-awesome Prussia, stood outside a mansion, which was a lovely façade but still looked a bit barren. It was a beautiful sight to see, flowers and vines crawled through the flowerbeds by the door and under the windows. White painting, a touch of lavender coloring around the window and door frames. Oh yes, it was truly a beautiful house. 

"I thought it was just a rumor, I didn't think we'd actually find it…" Japan said, looking around at the flora.

"It has such a desolate feel to it… not bad." Prussia sneered a bit, his cocky look telling the others that he was enjoying this way too much.

The other German crossed his arms and looked a little unsettled. "Ja… I don't find it very interesting…"

"I agree. Can't we just have a look outside and then head back?" Japan took note of Germany's expression, which wasn't quite boredom, it was more like a slight worry look.

"Aww~ Come on~ Can't we go in for a little while and look around~?" Italy was really cheerful about going inside. Then again, he was cheerful all the time. "Ve~ After all this trouble to find it?"

Italy couldn't help himself then. He grabbed onto Japan's hand, pulling him along as he skipped into the manor, followed by light chuckling from Prussia, who followed them in. And Germany stood outside, watching them enter. "… I'd better make sure he doesn't get hurt…" And after a moment, he trudged inside with them.

…

After they were inside, Italy skipped around happily, taking in the view of the lobby. "Ve~ It's cleaner than I thought~" He looked up at the walls, which were covered in unrecognizable photos.

"O-Oi, can we just go now?" Germany shivered a bit, looking around with his arms still crossed, although it looked more like he was holding himself.

"What's the matter West? Ya scared?" In his usual cocky voice, Prussia leaned a bit towards the other with a large grin on his face that said 'you're scared and you know it.'

Germany was about to smack him out of the way when a sudden crash was heard from the other room. They froze in place, looking around at each other after a moment. Italy wondered if it was because the Allies had beaten them there. They all had their suspicions on whether is had been just the Allies screwing with them or if it was ghosts, although Japan was the only one who wasn't phased by the sudden noise. Nonetheless, Germany was the first to speak.

"L-Look, we really should leave…" He stuttered, which was far from normal for him.

"Don't be ridiculous. There are no spirits here or anything here." Japan sighed, placing a hand on his head. "Where is your common sense?" He looked around at the others, eying their expressions, then continued. "They are only rumors. Honestly." He looked towards the door from where the sound came from, walking to the hall's entrance. 

Prussia, after getting over his little shock, snickered. "Haha~ Be careful Japan~"

"Of course." He watched Italy's concerned and scared expression as he walked by, starting down the hall. "I'm going to see what happened. I will return shortly."

…

There were more doors than Japan had expected there to be. Then again, it _was_ a mansion after all. He tried all the doors in order, all of them being locked until he reached a room that didn't appear to be closed, but connected to the halls. It was there that he noticed a TV, a modern one at that.

"Is this place… really abandoned?" He looked over the room, walking past a table with a vase of flowers in the middle. He couldn't help but run his fingers over the edge of the table lightly. "There's really no dust either… It's really clean." He pulled his fingers off and rubbed them together. "Almost nothing…"

He noticed on the floor by the table there was a shattered plate. "Hmm…" He leaned down and picked it up. "I'd better be careful as to not cut myself." He put the shards of the broken ceramic in his pocket, wrapping them tightly in a cloth he had. The he started to walk back to where he left the others. A cold breeze hit him as he walked along, but he thought nothing of it.

…

He walked through the hallway back to where he had left the others. Japan seemed to be the only one who could keep a calm, collected head, so he figured it would be best to just explain that a plate fell off the table. After all, there was nothing more than that. Once he got back to the main lobby of the mansion, the others were gone. "Figures…" He found himself a little irritated with their sudden disappearance but didn't care either way. "Maybe they got too scared and left… How regrettable." He walked to the door from where they entered, putting his hand on the cold door knob to turn in, but found that he couldn't open it. It had been locked, more than likely from the outside.

He turned, looking at the empty lobby once more, putting his hand to his forehead and then pinching the bridge of his nose in a feeble attempt to stave away a headache that was forming. "Very mature…" he swung his hands back down to his sides then took off slowly down a hallway opposite from where he'd just come from. The floor didn't creak any, which was also another mystery of the mansion's true age and how long it had really been standing. Not only was it pretty, it all seemed new.

He kept his head up, trying hard to not stare at the floor as he walked along. It became apparent to him that there had been some photos up on the walls, but the pictures were too faded to tell who had been in them. But there hand been what looked like a person, two people in the image, one dressed in navy blue, the other in light green and white. Even so, it was only a blur of colors. His eyes remained there instead, on the photos until he heard a noise right in front of him that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Eyes widened, breathing shortened and rapid, Japan didn't even know what he was looking at, but it had been tall, grey, naked and threatening. He swallowed roughly but didn't move or say anything out of the slight fear that the creature would notice him. And sure enough, being silent had paid off. The thing simply entered another room, completely unaware of him.

After the creature had disappeared, he felt himself tremble slightly. "W-What was that?" He couldn't help but pick up his feet slowly, one at a time, and walk toward the door where the creature had vanished. "M-Maybe I'm just tired…" He put his hand to the door knob and attempted to turn it. But when he tried to, it wouldn't budge. "Ha… It… won't open…" He felt a bit relieved that he couldn't get inside though; if he could, that thing might attack him. Still and all, he was curious.

Japan started to think there was something off about the manor they were in now, but he tried to shake the feeling off. After all, there's no such thing as ghosts, right? But his footsteps continued to increase in speed as he walked down a different hallway. His mind thought nothing of the fear that had crept into him, but his body made it noticeable, yet subtle.

This hallway he was in now lead to what looked like a bathroom with a small supply area inside. It was dirty: the tiles had been coated in a thin layer of dirt, the walls stained with god knows what. He looked at the mirror, which, by itself, was covered in so much dust he could barely see his reflection. He walked a little further, kneeling down to the cupboard and opening it slightly, just enough to get a peak. But there was nothing in there but dust. Nothing.

Behind the other side of the wall, separating the sink and cupboard from the other half of the room, there was just a toilet. It looked too ordinary for Japan to even bother wasting his time with it.

There was another room right up stairs that caught his attention. It appeared to be a guest room. And sitting on the bed of silk green sheets was a whip. He walked over to it slowly, picking it up and examining it carefully. "Is this not… Germany's whip?" He speculated and ran his fingers along the braided end. "What's it doing in a place like this?"

After scoping out the area, he walked back through the hall, finding a new room to go through. This room was one that had been on the second floor as well, a few feet from the other. The door didn't want to open easily but still could be pushed open, the floor beneath it creaking slowly. He peaked inside, looking around for anything mysterious before entering slowly, the German's whip in one hand.

He heard a light whimpering noise as he stepped inside, but he didn't see anything. It was coming from the closet. He didn't take any time to look around before holding the whip up, ready to beat the thing in the closet to submission if he had to. Footsteps creaking below him, Japan walked slowly to the curtained closet when suddenly it started to move a little. He stayed on guard and watched as a set of light blue eyes peered out at him. And he instantly knew who they belonged to.

"G-Germany?!"

The German did indeed look petrified, making whimpering sounds and a slight claclaclac noise. He was in no condition to move much: he was shivering violently and his eyes were full of fear.

"… You look… shaken. I'll go get you something to drink." He offered to Germany, whose only response was "Danke".


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Welcome back my future fic readers~ I'm hoping for some favs and some reviews please, I know it's kinda hard to improve without some helpful critism. Anyway, part two of this many-part fic~ I hope you guys like it, a lot of research has been put into it. So anyway, enjoy~)**

After leaving Germany hiding in the closet, Japan hiked off in search of some water for the bigger country. He went back to the kitchen setting and grabbed a glass cup out of one of the cupboards, then, as logic would make it, walked over to the opposite side of the area to where the toilet was. He peered down into the bowl and gulped a little. "… Well… this IS water too…" He shook his head, unable to do that to the German. "Let's not be too hasty…" He walked over to one of the sinks, the closet to the exit, and looked at it, wondering why he hadn't thought about going there first. "Maybe I can get water here?" He put the glass under the faucet and turned the knob slowly. And sure enough, clean water came out of it. "Ah… thank God it's not broken…" He filled the glass, turning the knob and the faucet off once more.

He walked at a steady pace back to the room where Germany was, opening the door, making his way across the room back to the closet and lifted the curtain slowly as to not spook the other. "Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little…" He handed him the glass.

"Is that… really water?" Germany looked a little wary at first, taking only little sips at a time until it was gone.

"Judging by its color… probably…" The other stood next to him now, close enough that the German could feel his deep heavy breaths on his shoulder.

He looked into the bottom of the now-empty glass. "I see…" He held the cup close to him and looked down to the other. "Anyway, I'm sorry for falling apart on you like that. I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you."

"That's good to hear." He smiled softly. "So… where are the others?"

He looked down away from Japan. "I'm… not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives… And those two went in opposite directions…"

"Alright. I'll go look for those two." He put both hands on one of the German's arms and moved him into a laying position on the floor of the closet. "Try to get some rest for now."

"Sorry… Oh, by the way…" He started pulling something out of his pocket. "I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?" The item he pulled out was a small key that appeared to be for a door.

Japan took it quietly, looking it over. "Thank you." He smiled softly and closed the curtain, walking to the door with the floor creaking quietly underneath him.

…

He looked about, heading back down the stairs and to another room, the room to which the key belonged. He opened then door and stepped inside without a second thought, almost instantly regretting it. He noticed the monster was in there, looking around in the bookcases. Another gulp made its way down his throat, as well as a chill down his spine. He quietly grabbed for the doorknob again. It wouldn't budge. It was almost like something blocked it from the outside. He tiptoed behind the table, knowing the creature would notice him if he wasn't careful and chase him. Out of all things he could've noticed on the table though, he saw a rice ball and picked it up without hesitation. "T-This is an ordinary rice ball…" He inspected it and put it in his pocket.

He stood up, refocusing his attention to the beast right across from him. The monster turned around, staring him right in the eye with cold grey, lifeless eyes.

Japan stood back, ready to grab his katana blade when he realized he didn't have it. As the monster crossed the room over to him, he fumbled through his pockets for anything that would give him a fighting chance, but the only things he had were a rice ball and the ceramic shards from the broken plate.

"You… will… not…. Es… cape…"

The creature lunged at him and he darted away just in time, letting the monstrous being hit its head on the wall. And by time the monster turned its head back to Japan, he jabbed one of its eyes out with the shard, dashing over to the door, unlocking it once again, and slamming it shut behind him.

"Wha-What on Earth was THAT thing?!" He panted, his back against the door. His breathing was shallow for a few moments until he collected himself and brushed off the dust of the forgone battle. He started walking back to where he'd left Germany, to tell him about this little encounter, but shook his head. "Maybe I should leave him alone for now… I still have to look for the other two." 

The door behind him slide open again and he fell inside, quickly scrambling to stand and fight the monster again. But it was gone. He noticed a small, shimmering object lying in the middle of the floor. He walked towards it, picking it up and looking it over. "A key? I hadn't noticed it before. Maybe the monster dropped it when we were fighting…" He pocketed it and looked around one last time before leaving.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been being distracted with other matters and I hope you like it anyway so yeah~)**


End file.
